1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key device that regulates rotation of a key.
2. Related Art
There are key devices in which a lifter is disposed at one side of a rotating shaft direction of a lock plate (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-229557).
In such key device, when the lifter is rotated by rotation of a key knob to an “ACC position”, rotation of the key knob to the “ACC position” is regulated by the lock plate not being rotated together with the lifter, while rotation of the key knob to the “ACC position” is allowed by the lock plate being rotated together with the lifter.
Here, in the key device as described above, it is preferable that tilt of the lock plate to both sides in the rotating shaft direction can be regulated and the lock plate can properly regulate rotation of the key knob to the “ACC position”, particularly even when the thickness of the lock plate in the rotating shaft direction of the lock plate is made smaller in order to provide a small size lock plate.